


Dragon wing

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Intimacy, Established Relationship, F/F, the usual shit with me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Cassandra confesses one of the things she fears the most.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: Lavender [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/607711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Dragon wing

“Did you see the size of the thing? And the wings? Creators even a castle could take flight with those things attached to it.” Ellana gushes, face flushed and wide eyes bright as she grins widely at her. The settling nerves after a hard fought victory giving her a jittering, almost manic energy.   
  
“It was just a dragon Ellana,” Cassandra replies bemused. It was a rather large one, yes, but still a dragon nonetheless. One that came uncomfortably close to taking Ellana down in a flurry of wings and fire when it lashed out in its dying fury.   
  
“It was almost a close call for you at the end there,” Cassandra murmurs quietly, taking in the torn sleeve of Ellana’s coat and split lip that grins at her. No doubt there were bruises she would be finding for the next week, hidden by the layers of metal and leather that wrapped around her nimble body.   
  
“You worry too much, I’m fine,” Ellana sighs, dismissing her concern with a wave of her hand. Cassandra would probably believe her words if it wasn’t for the tremor Ellana isn’t quick enough to hide with crossed arms and balled fists.   
  
“I worry as much as I need to,” Cassandra admonishes her softly “And I would worry less if you didn’t go out of your way to scare me in such ways,”   
  
“Cassandra Pentaghast? Scared?” Ellana teases lightly.   
  
Cassandra rolls her eyes with a small noise of distaste escaping her lips. Ellana was usually insatiable or insufferable after fights like the one they’d just walked away from. And much to Cassandra’s chagrin she was the latter.   
  
“I’m scared of plenty of things,” Cassandra huffs, giving Ellana a pointed look.   
  
“Like what?” Cassandra pauses. There were plenty of things that she was scared off, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Sometimes there was the fear of being herself around other people. Other times the thought of being helpless or powerless had her waking in a cold sweat, fear prickling at her skin and the corners of her mind. But these days there was one thing that she realised genuinely instilled a cold terror that clawed its way somewhere between her heart and her stomach, leaving her on edge.   
  
“I’m scared of losing you,” Cassandra admits quietly.

Ellana’s face freezes in a silent look of realisation, the air of teasing about her disappearing almost instantly at Cassandra’s words.   
  
“Oh _Cass_...” Ellana exhales, trailing off. The tender softness Cassandra was so fond of returning to Ellana’s face as she watches her intently.   
  
“It's silly-” Cassandra flushes, trying to change the subject, but is cut off by Ellana.   
  
“It's not. _It's not._ It's you being honest and that's all that matters because I’m terrified that we’ll make it through all this and you won’t be by my side when it's all over.” Ellana’s words vibrate between her ears, her admission that she felt the same quieting the lingering doubts in her mind.   
  
“If you two lovebirds need a moment to yourselves we can meet you back at the keep,” Varric's words are loud and unwelcome, interrupting the silent conversation between them.   
  
“Var -”   
  
“I think we might,” Ellana interrupts, cutting her irritation off with a pointed look of her own and a sweet smile at Varric.   
  
And maybe Ellana was right.   
  
Scrap that.   
  
Seeing the warmth in her gaze and the way her eyes lingered on her lips? Ellana was definitely right.   
  
But then again she usually was.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
